The Titania of Fire
by The Pirates Life
Summary: What if Erza took more damage by both the Jupiter cannon and Aria and was on her death bed But what if Natsu has a way of not letting her die but in order to do that Natsu has to give her half his magic and something else. let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm still pretty new at this stuff so bear with me

The bite idea does not belong to me it belongs to shinji01ikari

Fairy Tail isn't mine either it all belongs to the rightful owner

oOo

*Right after the fight with Aria*

" Damn it Erza stay with me" said Natsu while holding a barely conscious Erza. It seemed that she took a lot of damage while blocking the Jupiter cannon and Aria managed to deal some devastating blows. It was debatable whether the Titania would make it out of the castle alive.

"Natsu bring Erza and let's go" said Gray while watching the rest of his friends leave the crumbling building.

"Gray just go"

"But Nat..."

"Damn it just go I'll catch up later!" shouted Natsu, Gray didn't hesitate and he left albeit with some guilt

"Natsu...go save Lucy ill be ok" said Erza

"No, you look like your on your death-bed, I'm not leaving you behind" said Natsu while tightening his grip on her.

"Natsu promise me you will protect the guild...promise me that you will move on and not look back" said Erza while caressing his face

"What Erza no don't say that don't go" by now Natsu was on the verge of tears. He felt helpless, he felt so weak watching a comrade dyeing right in his arms. He started to think of any thing he could do, that's when he remembered Igneels words.

_Choose wisely on who you use this Natsu because it can only be used once and the woman you mark will have her destiny tightly entwined with yours until you breathe you last breath._

Natsu immediately dismissed the Idea. But then he put a little more thought into it and decided it was the only way to save Erza.

"Natsu promise me"

"I'm sorry Erza"

Erza then felt Natsu's fangs enter her neck. At first all she felt was pain but then she started to feel stronger, her pain starting to go away and her energy coming back ten fold. Erza was skepticalon what Natsu was doing, She didn't even know Dragon Slayers could do something like this. When Natsu finished he quickly lit his hand on fire and put it over the wound to stop the bleeding. Erza was surprised because Natsu's scorching hot hand was touching her but she didn't feel it burning all she felt were the licks of the flame but it was still diminishing the bleeding.

"Natsu what did you do to me?" asked Erza while watching Natsu wipe her blood of his mouth.

"Something Drastic but there's no time to explain we gotta keep moving" said Natsu while offering her a hand to help her up, which she took.

**After the defeat of Phantom Lord and a couple of days into rebuilding**

"Natsu Come down here for a second" shouted Erza

"Ok give me a sec" Natsu shouted back while he finished nailing in what is supposed to be a wall of the second floor. Then he jumped down and landed right in front of Erza.

"So whats up" he asked

"I've meant to ask you about what you did to me back in the phantom lord guild" said Erza while taking off the hat of her construction outfit.

"How about we take a walk"

As they were walking out Gray spotted them.

"And where are you going flame-brain, slacking off already" said Gray with some wood on his shoulder.

"What was that you perverted Popsicle"

"Do I really have to repeat myself"

"You wanna start something" by now they were head to head

"It'll be over before it even started"

"That's enough!" shouted the ever so fearful Titania as she punched both of them in the back of the heads and started to drag Natsu.

**Near Natsu and Happys house**

"Explain now" said Erza

"Ok So back when Igneel was teaching magic he told me about the power of the dragon's fang" he said while pointing at his own fangs.

"What they do is if I bite some one I have the choice to give them half my magic and entwind..."

"What else Natsu"

Natsu mumbled some inaudible sounds

"Natsu just say it already"

"I gave you a copy of my power ok" he said but he didn't mention that he really mumbled about their destinies.

"Wait so I can use your magic know" she said clearly surprised at the revelation.

"With some practice yeah you would be able to, but now lets see if it works, hold out your hand" Erza did as she was told

"Now concentrate on rising your body heat and picture a flame igniting right on your hand."

After a few seconds a flame really did start on Erza's hand. It was small but big enough.

"Haha you got it that's great with a little more practice you will be able to do that on reflex." said Natsu

"I...I...I...you really did give me your power" said Erza as she kept lighting and unlighting the flame in her hands

"WATCH OUT WORLD NOW THERE ARE TWO FIRE DRAGON SLAYERS"

oOo

Ok so there is the first chapter. Let me know if you guys like it or not. The NatsuxErza will kick in when I start the tower of heaven but for right now I will just have fun with this. Again the whole bite idea isnt mine its shinji01ikari


	2. Titania's first day at training

Hey Everyone I'm back and I just want to thank you guys for the reviews also to answer a couple questions I got.

-No Mirajane will not be fighting for Natsu. This is Strictly NatsuxErza but there might be others like Gray/Juvia, Mira/Freed etc

-And yes Erza has gained All of Natsu's Fire powers, But she will not gain his Thunder-Flame Dragon powers because it was to early.

-Last answer No Erza will not down right copy Natsu's attacks we all know that she wont do that. However Natsu will teach her everything Igneel taught him.

Now that those are answered on with the show, or story in this case.

Fairy Tail isn't mine

oOo

Titania's first day at training

"Hey everyone the bar and job board are up and running" shouted Mira to all the working mages. Her very first customer happened to be none other than Erza

"Mira I would like a strawberry cake" said the Titania

"But aren't you supposed to be working" said Mira

"Not while my precious cake is waiting for me" said Erza with a look of determination

"Coming right up" with that she want to the back to see if they had any cake.

As she waited she started to think about what Natsu told her, how she is now a dragon slayer like him. She remembered asking him if she would lose her original magic but he told her that Igneel said it shouldn't. She summoned her sword twice just to make sure. It was all to much for Erza to take that's why she told Natsu to keep it a secret from the guild. She started thinking about her new power and wondered if she would also get the heightened senses and the ability to eat fire. Little did she know that she was sitting on a stool that was lit on fire.

"Holy crap Erza!" shouted Loke as he saw a stoic Erza sitting on a burning stool totally unfazed.

"What is it Loke?" she asked still not aware of the burning stool

"YOUR STOOLS ON FIRE!" he shouted grabbing the attention of the guild and that's when Erza looked down

"Aaaaah" she yelped as she put the fire out by cutting the stool up into tiny pieces.

"How long have you been sitting on the stool?" asked Max clearly stunned

"More importantly how did it catch on fire, did you piss off Natsu or something?"asked an also stunned Nab.

"I don't know, I didn't even notice it was on fire" said Erza while putting her hand on the bar. When her hand made contact with the bar it erupted in flames.

"Aaah" she yelped again and drew her arm back. When she did her elbow made contact with Nabs vest also lighting up in flames.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Put it out hurry up someone help, Water water!" shouted Nab as he started to run around the construction site. Erza took a step back in shock and she stepped on Max's shoe. The shoe met the same fate as the vest and Max also started to running around trying to put out the fire.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Hot! Hot!" shouted Max

"What the" said Erza as she kept taking steps back and bumped the request board. Lets just say most of the wood in the constrouction site caught on fire and Erza just ran away igniting anything she touches

"Lucy hurry up and summon Aquarius so she can put out the fire" shouted Loke as he joined Gray in putting out the flames that Erza started.

"Ok... wait Loke how do you know about Aquarius?" asked Lucy as she kept looking for some water.

"Forget about that and summon her. And where the Hell is Natsu" shouted Loke

When Lucy finally found some water she didn't hesitate on summoning Aquarius "Open Gate of the Water bearer...Aquarius."

"Why is it that every time I'm on a date you just have to summon me, and why the hell did you summon me out of some random bottle of water." Shouted Aquarius clearly pissed off.

"Will you just put out the fire" shouted Lucy immediately regretting it

"What did you say, that's it now I'm pissed." said Aquarius as she washed away all the fire and guild members.

"Hey guys I'm back, whoa whats with all this burnt wood... Wait you guys had a giant bonfire and you didn't call me. Whats up with that" shouted a very annoyed Natsu

"Yea we could've had some roasted fish" shouted an also annoyed Happy.

"Why the hell did you do it match stick?" asked a pissed off Gray bumping heads with Natsu

"What the hell are you talking about Ice pick I didn't do anything" said Natsu while pushing Gray's head back with his own.

"It was obviously you who started the fire and almost killed all of us." said Gray

"No it wasn't"

"Then who was it, it sure as hell couldn't have been Erza so that leaves you"

"Will both of you shut up already your getting on my nerves" shouted Aquarius while punching them both in the back of the head effectively stopping them from their usual fights.

_Wait if it wasn't me then...holy crap I gotta find Erza_ thought Natsu

"And you don't you dare summon me for the rest of the day or there will be hell to pay" said Aquarius while pointing at Lucy with venom thickly coating her she was coated in a golden glow and like that she was gone.

"Hey Lucy have you seen Erza?" asked Natsu as lucy recovered from her small shock.

"Last I saw she ran that way, I thought she went to get you" said Lucy while pointing in the direction Erza ran off to.

"Ok thanks. Happy stay here and see how you can help out" said Natsu

"Aye sir" and with that Natsu ran off in Erza's direction.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Shouted a furious Mira with a strawberry cake in her hands. As she saw puddles of water and burnt wood all over the place.

"You wont believe us if we told you" said Max and Nab

"Explain" she said

**With Natsu**

It wasn't all that hard for Natsu to track Erza since he had an inhuman nose and he started to follow burn mark in the shape of footprints on the floor. When he got to the beginning of a forest he saw what looked like Erza's Hearts Kreuz Armor on the floor in a molten puddle of metal. The closer he got to Erza he started seeing trees on fire. Natsu kept eating all the flames he saw and kept going in deeper. The deeper he went the more flames he saw. When he caught up with Erza he saw her sitting in the middle of a clearing with her Flame Empress Armor and all the grass around her on fire. Natsu ate all the flames and sat next to Erza.

"Natsu how do I stop this I don't want to burn everything I touch" said Erza while thinking of a way to stop burning things.

"Well let me teach you how to control it. First light a medium size flame on your hand." he said.

Erza did as she was told and made a three foot flame. "Good now shrink it as small as you can." She shrunk it so that the whole flame was about a quarter inch and it fit on the tip of her pinky.

"That's it, know since you know how to shrink a flame you should be able to stop the magic leaking out of you" he said with a grin

"But I don't understand how" she said as she started to shrink and grow the flame on her hand

"Follow me" said Natsu as they got up and started walking towards a tree.

"Ok so back then Igneel told me that Both me and him and I guess you too now, but we have a flame that is constantly burning inside of us that will always subconsciously grow. What I had to do back then and what you have to do now is shrink it the same way you shrunk the flame on your hand." he said as they stopped in front of an unburned tree.

"Now shrink your flame and touch the tree" Erza took a deep breath and shrunk her flame and touch the tree. To her surprise the tree didn't ignite in flames like all the others.

"Ok now rise the flame just enough to leave a hand print" she focused and small flames were coming out of the bottom of her hand. When she removed her hand sure enough there was a black handprint.

"Your doing great now it might get annoying at first cause you have to constantly keep checking your flame but with enough practice you should be able to keep the flame at any size you want and not have keep checking on it"

"This is...Natsu I demand you to teach me how to use this power." said Erza

"Wait but your stronger than me shouldn't it be the other way around" said Natsu sort of confused

"But you have the knowledge of teaching the abilities of the fire dragon"

"Yea I guess, Alright I'll teach everything Igneel taught me but before I do you must promise me that you will do everything I say when were training Deal" Said Natsu as he stuck out his hand with his trademark grin

"Very well Natsu I agree" said as she shook his hand with a grin of her own.

**Well there you have it and I'm sorry if you think Mira is out of character.**

**The next chapter will be: The Inhuman Nose and A Fiery Dinner**

**Till next time.**


	3. The Inhuman Nose and a Fiery Dinner pt 1

**The Inhuman Nose and a Fiery Dinner pt 1**

"Ok so since it was melted and left untreated I would have to re-melt and re-shape it so give me about two weeks and it'll be around three million jewel since its a magical set but since you always come here then I'll cut the price to only two mill." said the blacksmith that Erza was seeing. Since her little fiery episode back at the guild left her Hearts Kreuz Armor in a puddle that ended up hardening. So she had to bring it to her trusty blacksmith in Hargeon.

"Thank you I will be back in two weeks two pick it up" said Erza while wearing her white blouse and blue skirt.

Before she left the forge the blacksmith asked "Hold on Erza if you don't mind I would like to know what happened because since the back is missing It seems that someone pulled it off of you while it was at its melting point but you look unscathed."

Erza was at a loss for words. She didn't think he would ask her something like that. Its either she would have to come up on the spot or have her secret revealed.

"Hehe well you see my friend who is a fire mage tried it on and when heee I mean she wanted to take it off he she just heated it up and ripped it off... Did I mention she was a fire mage." said Erza while nervously scratching her cheeck.

"Well that is a very unorthodox way of taking off Armor but why did you let her..." said the blacksmith only to be cut off by Erza.

"Well would you look at the time I really must be going I'll see you in two weeks." said Erza while practically running out of the forge. Now that she escaped her curios blacksmith she decided to walk around Hargeon and wait for the train back to Magnolia. _This flame thing really is bugging me I hate having to check every ten minutes and shrink my flame, when I get back I'm asking Natsu how to keep the flame from growing. _As Erza was thinking she decided to check out the Hargoen Armory shop.

When she got there Erza checked the time to see how long she could stay. _Ok so judging by the clock tower _(A/N if Hargeon doesn't have a clock tower then I put one there) _I have about 1 hour before the train arrives till then lets see If there isn't anything I can use for my everyday wear._ As she entered Erza was greeted with the sight of a lot of armor pieces and full sets on display and various weapons of all shapes and sizes. She started to walk to a part of the store that had all its non-magical sets. After browsing around the bland armor sets the shopkeeper came to greet her.

"Ah Erza good day to you is there any thing you need help with." said the shopkeeper

"Actually yes I'm looking for a set of armor to replace my Flame Empress Armor." _since now fire attacks will do nothing to me I guess the Flame Empress Armor is useless now so that gives me a free spot in my pocket space. How ever I can still use the swords._

"Ok I have exactly what your looking for come with me to the back" said the shopkeeper as Erza Followed him. When they got to the back Erza had to wait for about ten minutes for the shopkeeper to pull out one set that was covered by a blanket.

"This is a very special set, I'm not sure if it'll help much but since you have a dragon slayer friend then this armor will be perfect to replace the Flame Empress. It is said that when this armor absorbs the magic of any dragon slayer it will reshape in order to fit the magic it absorbed. So you can have your friend put some magic in here and this will reshape to fit his element. When you have chosen an element then you will be able to use that type of dragon slayer magic." explained the shopkeeper as he removed the blanket revealing another ordinary set of armor but this one had a golden glow to It with a small amount of dragon detail.

"Ok but what if lets say that my dragon slayer friend were to use this armor with his element on the armor?" asked Erza

"Well I believe it'll amplify his power and multiply it ten fold"

"How did you get something like this" she asked

"Well I heard it was in a deep cavern protected by many dangerous puzzles and creatures so I hired some wizards from Lamia Scale to retrieve it for me. It was a hefty price but when the wizard saint Jura and his team walked through my door I knew the money was well spent."

Erza looked at the armor while stroking her chin deep in thought. _So this should multiply my new power, there has to be a catch there is no way something would give me that much power without something in return._

"There is a catch isn't there?" asked Erza

"Always the ever so perceptive Erza, yes there is. If your not strong enough then this armor will drink you dry of all your magic."

_That's what I thought _"Ill take it" she said

"Wait are you sure"

"I don't see a problem with it and if I'm not strong enough I can use it to train until I am strong enough"

"Ok then that will be 6 million jewel"

"So expensive" she said

"Well of course with this armor you will have the power of a dragon in your hands. That is of course when you give it an element. Any give about five minutes to pack it up in the mean time wait for me upstairs."

After the five minutes and after the exchange Erza had to run to the train cause of the time she lost. When she finally made it back to Magnolia she spotted Gray and Lucy walking towards her with bags. Erza assumed that they were going on a mission.

"Hey Erza whats up." shouted Gray as he saw her exiting the train with a moderately sized box.

"Gray, Lucy where are you headed off to?" she asked

"Were going on a mission for two day's, my rents due next week, we asked Natsu to come but he said he was waiting for you" said Lucy

"Hey Erza whats in the box" asked a curios Gray

"Ill show when I decide to show you but don't worry I will show you" said Erza while bringing the box farther from Gray.

"Well we gotta go we'll see you two days from now bye" said Lucy as she started walking towards the train while dragging Gay.

"Ok bye" said Erza as she waved.

Erza then decided to go to the guild to get some training in but before that she dropped off her new set of armor at her apartment. Then she went to the guild to see what Natsu wanted.

"Erza today is your lucky day" said Natsu who was just walking out of the guild when Erza got there

"And why do you say that" she asked

"Because we are having a dragons dinner" said Natsu with his trademark grin

**I normally wasn't gonna cut this chapter in two pieces but Its like one in the morning over here and I gotta get me some Z's**

**Any way the next chapter will be Natsu training Erza how to eat fire and how to enhance her smell. **

**Till next timezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
